<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Ode to Castiel's Tongue by winchestershiresauce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424174">An Ode to Castiel's Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestershiresauce/pseuds/winchestershiresauce'>winchestershiresauce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel Gives Oral Sex (Supernatural), Castiel's tongue, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestershiresauce/pseuds/winchestershiresauce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a dream about a certain angel, leading to a distracting obsession with his perfect tongue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Ode to Castiel's Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your breaths came in staccato pants as his tongue pounded into your tight, dripping cunt. He pressed his thumb to your sensitive clit, making small circles that set your nerves on fire. Your fingernails lightly scraping his scalp as you tightened your grip in his hair triggered a low growl from deep in his throat.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck, Cas</em>,” you whimpered as his incredible ministrations dragged you closer and closer to the edge. He pulled back a bit, looking up at you with dangerously blue eyes and a wicked grin. </p>
<p>“Y/N,” he groaned as you lifted your hips closer to his talented mouth. “Y/N,” he repeated, and you froze. Something wasn’t right. Cas was looking up at you from between your thighs, his chin glistening with your slick, and calling your name but his voice sounded wrong. “Hey, Y/N!” His voice almost sounded like-- <em> shit.  </em></p>
<p>“Dean?” You lifted your head in confusion and suddenly you weren’t in your bed anymore but hunched over the wooden table in the library. Dean stood over you, his hand firmly planted on your shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sounded like that dream was a little too intense for public consumption,” he chuckled and redness crept into your cheeks.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” You tried to laugh it off but your face was on fire and you knew you weren’t doing a great job at hiding it.</p>
<p>“Did I hear you say ‘Cas’?” You choked on your breath as it left your lungs and you knew you’d been caught. Dean smirked and you hid your face in your hands. “Was he good?” You jerked your head upright, unsure whether you heard him correctly.</p>
<p>“What?” you squeaked. Dean’s smirk darkened and you realized <em> yep, he definitely asked that </em>.</p>
<p>“I said, ‘Was he good?’ It sure sounded like it.” You groaned. Your face was so hot it was going to melt off. It wasn’t like you and Dean hadn’t talked about sex before but you had not been prepared for this conversation. One moment, Cas’s wickedly long tongue was fucking <em> so good </em> into your excited pussy -- <em> is Cas’s tongue really that long? Has it always been so delicious and so… capable? </em>-- and the next, you were caught with your hand in the metaphorical cookie jar, having to explain yourself to Dean.</p>
<p>“I--” you started, unsure how to answer, “Honestly?” Dean’s eyes sparkled and he nodded. “Yes. God, yes. Dean, I can’t even describe it. Have you noticed his tongue?” It was Dean’s turn to choke on a breath and you had to laugh.</p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘have I noticed his tongue?’ I’ve noticed that he has one, yes.” He pulled out a chair next to you and sat down, suddenly thoroughly invested in the conversation.</p>
<p>“Okay, but Dean-- shut up, stop looking at me like that -- in this dream, he was, well, using his tongue, right? And oh my God, it was so, like, long and thick and he <em> really knew what he was doing </em>.” An uncomfortable laugh escaped your lips as Dean’s eyes widened and his smirk returned. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”</p>
<p>“Like, unnaturally long?” Dean asked without a hint of teasing in his voice. </p>
<p>“I mean, I guess not unnaturally? Not like tentacle porn long or anything, but he was like,” you paused, “legitimately fucking me with it.” You bit your lip and met Dean’s eyes. He shifted in his seat, making no effort to hide it as he adjusted himself in his pants.</p>
<p>“Jesus.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Do you think your brain just came up with that or did you subconsciously notice and that’s why you dreamt it?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know! I’m not gonna lie, I wish Cas was here so I could just, y’know, casually check out his tongue…” Dean made a face and both of you laughed. It was ridiculous, right? Of course Cas had a normal-length tongue. Obviously. Right? Either way, you knew you’d have to find out.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A few days went by and you’d almost forgotten about the dream and your conversation with Dean. <em> Almost </em> forgotten because everything came flooding back when you walked out of the kitchen to see Castiel talking with Sam. Returning to the library, beer in hand, you froze when you laid eyes on the two men standing in the war room. They weren’t doing anything objectively interesting, but your heart stopped when your eyes landed on the angel’s mouth. As he spoke to Sam, you could just see the tip of his tongue moving in his mouth. It was enchanting. The way that it pressed against his top teeth as he said something about “this” had you squirming.</p>
<p>“Hi, Y/N. Do you need something?” Castiel’s voice jerked you out of your reverie and heat flooded your face.</p>
<p>“Oh, I-- I just,” you stammered, not sure why you were suddenly incapable of acting like a normal fucking human around someone you’d known for years. Sam quirked his eyebrow, taking notice of your uncharacteristic lack of composure. Cas hadn’t seemed to notice, calmly and genuinely awaiting your response.</p>
<p>“I’m good,” you finally replied, unwilling to try saying much more. </p>
<p>“Good,” Cas answered, his tongue darting out to ever-so-slightly wet his lips before he turned back to Sam. Before you could embarrass yourself further, you turned on your heel and all but sprinted toward your room. <em> What the fuck is the matter with you? </em></p>
<p>--</p>
<p>You’d hoped that successfully avoiding Cas for a few days would help you regain your composure, but the universe was not on your side. One morning, you and Dean were sitting in the kitchen having coffee (and Dean was having a donut or three) when the object of your avoidance appeared in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Mornin’, Cas,” Dean greeted, expelling a cloud of crumbs. After dramatically rolling your eyes at the disgusting hunter, you handed him a napkin.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Dean. Y/N.” Cas stood stiff, eyes narrowing a touch as he took notice of the way your body tensed the second he opened his mouth. The two of you were fairly close -- you definitely considered each other friends -- but he could sense that there was something off about the way you behaved around him lately. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, and he wondered if he’d done something to offend you. </p>
<p>“Mornin’,” you answered, hopefully able to keep your voice casual. “Coffee?” you offered the angel. If you kept most of your communication to single-word phrases, you couldn’t give away your total discombobulation around him and his torturous mouth.</p>
<p>“Yes, I would have a cup of coffee. Thank you for offering.” His usual formality was oddly comforting to you, putting you a bit at ease. If he fully de-sexualized himself, you could stop fantasizing about him, right? You weren’t sure you’d convinced yourself, but you got up to fetch him a mug anyway.</p>
<p>“So what’s up, Cas?” Dean asked as you made yourself busy with the coffee. You poured a splash of cream into the scalding hot, dark liquid and grabbed one of the stirrers out of the little station you’d set up by the coffee maker. Dropping it in the mug, you passed the coffee to Cas before reclaiming your seat across from Dean at the table. </p>
<p>Cas started to answer Dean, explaining that he had some answer to some question Sam had been looking into, but your mind was wandering. The angel took a seat next to Dean, angling himself so that he could face both of you. </p>
<p>“It seems that there are still divine artifacts in various places on Earth,” Cas started, stirring the cream into his coffee, “but we’re not sure where all of them are currently located.” He pulled the wooden stir stick out of the drink and put it to his mouth. He casually stuck his tongue out, wrapping it around the wet wood, and he may as well have wrapped it around your throat with the way your eyes widened. You forgot how to pull air into your lungs for a moment, and Cas dropped the stirrer onto a napkin and continued speaking. You had no idea what he said because you glanced over at Dean, whose eyes were just as wide as yours, if not wider. You subtly cocked your head at the angel as if to ask Dean <em> did you just see that? </em> and Dean nodded, his throat tight.</p>
<p>You hadn’t exactly measured Castiel’s tongue in your dream, so you weren’t sure if it was quite as long as you’d imagined, but <em> good lord, </em> it was close enough. Maybe Dean was right and you had subconsciously noticed how devilishly long and thick and flexible his tongue was because <em> holy fuck </em>.</p>
<p>You zoned back in to reality for a second to catch Dean’s smirk before he turned back to Cas. “Hey Cas, can I interrupt you for a second?” Cas looked up and his eyes met Dean’s. </p>
<p>“Of course. What do you need?” He asked so sincerely that you knew he hadn’t noticed the mischievous glint in Dean’s eyes.</p>
<p>“So Y/N and I have this bet going, right? She said that there’s no way anyone can touch their knuckles with their tongue when they do this.” He raised his pointer and middle finger, pulled them apart, and held them to his mouth. <em> Oh, God… </em> </p>
<p>“Like this?” Cas held his fingers apart in a V-shape and looked at them for a moment before pressing them to his lips.</p>
<p>“Kinda. You want your bottom lip to be rested right on the spot where your two fingers meet.” Cas slid his hand up a bit higher and stuck his bottom lip out between his fingers. “Perfect. So she swears that if you stick your tongue out between your fingers, there’s no way you can touch your knuckles. I said surely there was someone who could, right?” Dean stuck his tongue out to demonstrate, flattening it against his hand. You let out a groan and your body deflated like a leaking balloon. You were sure he was torturing you. Dean pulled his tongue back and pressed it against the taut skin between his fingers. He let it slide back and forth over the ridge before pumping it between his fingers and <em> fuck, </em> you were so wet.</p>
<p>Cas looked from Dean to you with narrowed eyes before his tongue tentatively snaked between his fingers. He dragged it slowly over the ridge of skin before pushing it out past his fingers. He flattened his tongue to get more reach and as the tip of his tongue grazed his knuckles, you let out an involuntary groan. Thinking you were groaning because you were on the losing side of the bet, Cas’s eyes sparkled darkly as he caressed the space between his knuckles with the most glorious muscle in his entire vessel. </p>
<p>“You didn’t think anyone could do that?” He pulled his hand away from his mouth and smirked. Unwilling to even attempt words, knowing they’d come out in a strangled sigh, you simply shook your head. You bit your lip and looked at Dean who had an indescribable look on his face that sat somewhere on the spectrum between impressed and turned-the-fuck-on. Cas sat back in his seat, smugness set into his features, and he took another sip of coffee.</p>
<p>“Guess you were wrong, Y/N,” Dean finally said, somehow finding the breath he’d lost. “I wonder what other impressive things you could do with that thing, Cas.” Your eyes were the size of saucers as you looked between them. Dean was literally trying to kill you. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. I guess I’ve never really thought about it,” Cas pondered. A soft, desperate whimper escaped your throat and you moved to stand up so quickly, needing to get out of this situation before you left a puddle, that you knocked your coffee mug with the back of your hand. There was only about a third of it left at the bottom, but the mug tipped and slid across the table, spilling most of the contents. Unsure you could fully control your limbs, you mumbled an apology, snatched the mug off the table and dropped it in the sink on your way out the door. Dean jumped up to grab a towel while Cas stared after you, eyebrows knitted together in confusion and concern.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Later that day, you were organizing a section of books in the library. <em> Someone </em> had pulled out an assortment of lore books and left them in a pile on one of the tables. While you were tempted to leave them and make someone else deal with them, you knew that inevitably, you’d need one of the books and be unable to find it. So you took it upon yourself to put them away. It definitely had nothing to do with the way that corner of the library was quiet and no one was around, allowing you to attempt to process your thoughts around not only that morning, but what felt like everything lately. </p>
<p>“Y/N?” A deep voice called your name from behind you, sounding surprisingly delicate and unsure. You sighed and closed your eyes for a moment to prepare yourself for whatever was coming.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Cas?” You turned around and faced that stupidly gorgeous, blue-eyed seraph.</p>
<p>“Have I done something to offend you?” You weren’t used to hearing such a level of uncertainty in his voice and it made you feel guilty.</p>
<p>“Of course not. Why would you think that?”</p>
<p>“You’ve been acting differently around me. It seems that you do not wish to be around me and I wondered why,” he explained. You pressed your teeth into your bottom lip and pointed your eyes up and away from him, trying to decide how to answer him.</p>
<p>“You didn’t do anything, Cas,” you began, quietly. “I’m just embarrassed, I guess.” Cas furrowed his brows and subtly cocked his head to the side.</p>
<p>“Why are you embarrassed?” You picked at the dust cover of the book in your hands and looked at the floor. What an interesting floor, but it was such a shame that it wouldn’t open up and swallow you whole.</p>
<p>“Y/N, you can tell me. I promise that I will not be upset,” he added. You sighed and looked up to meet his eyes, but gave him only a shrug. “Does this have something to do with this morning?” He looked so genuinely concerned and a bit hurt that you knew you’d have to just suck it up and tell him. What was the worst that could happen? Besides, you had a feeling Dean would end up telling him if you didn’t.</p>
<p>“I had a dream about you, Castiel.” Your voice was barely above a whisper and though you could tell he’d heard you, you could also see that it did not make things any clearer for him.</p>
<p>“Why would you be embarrassed about that? Humans dream of many people and many thi--”“It was a sex dream, Cas.” You paused to let him take in the information. “A really fucking good one, too.” A short, breathy laugh escaped and you stared at the ceiling. Maybe the ceiling would do for you what the floor couldn’t.</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh. </em>” You noticed a change in his tone and felt him move closer to you. Looking away from the useless ceiling and into his dangerously beautiful eyes, you could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. He was suddenly so close and you were so much calmer than you should have been. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear and smiled. You turned your head a bit and redirected your gaze away from his face. This was more than a little overwhelming. “I’d love to hear about it.”</p>
<p>“What?” Your eyes snapped back to his and he was smirking this fucking smirk that was entirely too sinful and sexy to be on the face of an Angel of the Lord. He took another step closer, suddenly so close that you were sure he could hear your heart pounding.</p>
<p>“If you’re willing to tell me, I’d love to hear about it.” He said it so matter-of-factly that you knew you had no chance. There was no way you could deny him -- no way you would even consider derailing whatever it was that was happening.</p>
<p>“Well,” you started, glancing away from his overwhelmingly perfect face to regain your bearings, “It was mostly about your tongue.” You chanced a look into his eyes again, searching for any sort of reaction. </p>
<p>“My tongue?” An uncertain laugh danced across his face, threatening to spill out.</p>
<p>“Yeah. You were so good with it, Cas. You knew <em> exactly </em> what to do and it was like nothing I’d ever experienced before.” Feeling emboldened, you bit your bottom lip and allowed a sly smile to pull at your mouth. “It was so long and strong that you fucked right into me with it and I haven’t been able to think about anything but your godforsaken tongue ever since.” </p>
<p>Before you knew it, Cas was pressing you back against the bookcase behind you, prompting a short squeak as the air rushed out of your lungs. He leaned in so you could feel his breath on your ear and you squeezed your lips together and your eyes closed in an attempt to maintain any semblance of composure. “Is that so, Y/N?” he growled, darting his tongue out to outline the bottom of your ear. You groaned and turned your head toward him, nodding and pressing your lips against his, softly at first but then harder when he pressed back.</p>
<p>You exhaled hard, suddenly desperate, and he slid his tongue between your lips. As he licked into your mouth, your fingers wrapped around anything you could grab. One hand was fisted in his hair and the other hand was frantically clutching at the lapel of his trench coat. His kisses felt almost as desperate as your own, overloading your mind with nothing but need. Surely he could feel your racing heart threatening to escape your chest as your pussy throbbed, aching with desire to be touched. Electricity coursed through your veins as his hands found the waistband of your jeans. As if reading your mind, he fumbled with the button before sliding his hand into your panties, the zipper opening as his hand descended. You gasped as the pad of his finger slipped between your soaked folds. He let out a satisfied grunt as he ran his fingers up your slit, feeling just how much you really wanted this.</p>
<p>Without warning, he pulled away from your lips and you mewled at the loss. He dropped to his knees in front of you, pulling his hand out of your panties. You looked down at him, wondering why he’d stopped, when he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of your panties and jeans and yanked them down to your knees. The chill of the air hitting your drenched core and the proximity of Castiel’s face to right where you needed him was almost too much and you threw your head back, not even caring when it hit the shelf behind you.</p>
<p>Using his thumbs to push the lips of your pussy open, he dove in, thrusting his tongue into your slick entrance. You bucked your hips forward, the sensation somehow even better than it was in your dream. You couldn’t even find it within you to care that Cas was currently splitting you open with his tongue <em> in the middle of the fucking bunker library </em>. As if he’d done this a thousand times, he flattened his tongue against your throbbing clit before swirling around it with the tip. He hummed in approval as your breaths turned to those staccato pants from your dream, and he plunged his tongue back into your cunt. Moving a thumb to press against your clit, you wondered for a moment how he knew just what he’d done in your dream, but all thoughts were washed away as he began rubbing his thumb in small tight circles. The wet squelching sound as he fucked that deliciously strong muscle into you was obscene, and you couldn't get enough of it. He shifted his thumb ever so slightly, swirling around your bundle of nerves from a different angle, and your orgasm snuck up on you.</p>
<p>Suddenly your knees gave out and your thighs quivered as your climax pulsed through your body. Without slowing down, Cas pressed you back against the bookcase so your ass was perched on a shelf just enough to keep you from falling. He continued to pound his tongue into you as you spasmed around him. Just as you began to come down, Cas slid his thumb away and latched his lips around your clit. You screamed in ecstasy as he flicked the tip of his tongue against your increasingly over-sensitive bud. Within moments, you were coming again, your mind absolutely empty as your whole body shook. Cas growled against you and you slumped down, unable to hold yourself up any longer. </p>
<p>He pulled his mouth away and gently guided you down to a seated position on the floor. He couldn’t help the smirk that played across his lips as he took in your gasping, trembling form. </p>
<p>“How’d I do?” he asked and all you could do was groan. You closed your eyes and tilted your head back, trying to regulate your ragged breathing. Knowing Cas was likely waiting for an actual answer, you mustered all of the strength left in you to lift up a hand and give him a thumbs up. He laughed, breathless himself, and moved to sit next to you. He wrapped his arm around your limp shoulders and moved your head to rest on his chest. You offered little, if any, resistance, completely spent and more satisfied than you could even dream. “Let me know when you’re ready for more."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>